kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:C007:7FAE:1DF5:21C-20190424205222
ZeFronk Makes a Salt Lick … Early one morning, the sun rose above the sky gradually. The sky turned into a beautiful orange-and-pink combination. Even the Littlest Pet Shop was starting to brighten up. Today was going to be very sunny, because not a cloud was seen in the sky. Everyone would be willing to go outside if they wanted to. Penny Ling the panda was the first pet in the Littlest Pet Shop to wake up. She stood up, stretched, yawned, and then quietly headed outside. Penny Ling was walking around a grassy area when she caught a glimpse of an animal with a very, very long tail. In fact, the animal’s tail was so long, one could easily step on it and crush it! Plus, the tail would be wide enough to pass the length of an opened book. The animal, Penny Ling realized, was a jumping mouse. He looked very timid as he approached the purple panda. With a bright, cheery smile that seemed to match the beaming sun, Penny Ling greeted the jumping mouse and introduced herself. Then, she noticed that the jumping mouse was too shy to say anything. ‘’Is something the matter?’’ asked the panda. ‘’Oh! Actually, nothing’s the matter,’’ the jumping mouse said, regaining his composure. ‘’I just wanted to be sure you’d be kind enough to say hello.’’ ‘’Well, luckily, I was!’’ Penny Ling exclaimed. The jumping mouse managed to beam at Penny Ling thankfully. ‘’Ever noticed my long tail?’’ he asked. ‘’Well, it’s totally noticeable,’’ Penny Ling replied before walking behind the jumping mouse to admire his huge tail. ‘’I’ve never seen an animal like you before!’’ The jumping mouse was touched. Penny Ling wasn’t teasing him! She was being so loyal to him, the jumping mouse decided he would like to go on an adventure with her. Penny Ling pulled out a small telephone and dialed a number. After a moment, a deep, electronic voice said, ‘’Hello?’’ ‘’Hi, it’s Penny Ling speaking!’’ Penny Ling answered. ‘’And who’s this?’’ ‘’ZeFronk,’’ the voice replied. ‘’ZeFronk…did I hear that right?’’ wondered Penny Ling. ‘’Of COURSE you heard zhat right!’’ the voice said. ‘’Listen, I’ve decided zo make a salt lick. I’d certainly like it if you came over!’’ ‘’Wonderful!’’ Penny Ling crooned. ‘’And I’m bringing a friend over, too.’’ ‘’Oh, boy, oh, boy! Zwo friends! Zhat means it’s going zo to be zwo zimes the fun!’’ the voice enthused. ‘’Who are you bringing?’’ Penny Ling paused briefly before replying. ‘’I’ve never met him before, but I’m bringing a jumping mouse. He’ll certainly like your salt lick, too.’’ ‘’A jumping mouse! Woo-wee!’’ the voice cried. ‘’Is zhis a new animal?’’ ‘’Er, kind of,’’ Penny Ling said, frazzled. ‘’Why do you say that?’’ ‘’No jumping mice have EVER been found in cartoons,’’ the voice said. ‘’Most of zhe zime, when mice are shown in cartoons, it’s not a specific kind of mouse. Just a regular mouse.’’ ‘’I know that,’’ Penny Ling said casually. ‘’I am a panda, but that doesn’t mean I’m a certain kind of panda. So, are you excited that the jumping mouse would be coming to your little…um…whatever-you-call-it?’’ ‘’Kitchen,’’ the voice replied. Penny Ling sensed she could hear a little anger in the voice. ‘’If you’re a little angry, then sorry, I just forgot,’’ confessed the purple panda sheepishly. ‘’Me and the jumping mouse,’’ she added energetically, ‘’will be right over!’’ Scout the cat approached her and the jumping mouse. But Penny Ling hardly noticed; she was too busy doing her phone call. ‘’It’ll be so much fun, right?’’ the voice asked. ‘’Penny Ling! Hello!’’ Scout called. Penny Ling excused the person on the other end and looked at the cat with annoyed eyes. ‘’Scout, you know I’m in the middle of a phone call,’’ Penny Ling informed the cat. ‘’Well, I heard that ZeFronk wants to make a salt lick,’’ Scout explained. ‘’Can I come, too?’’ Penny Ling thought about it. Not wanting to offend Scout, she beamed and said, ‘’Of course! Why not?’’ ‘’Are you done?’’ the voice asked. ‘’Yes! So sorry about that,’’ said Penny Ling. ‘’Scout the cat wants to see your salt lick, too!’’ ‘’Is he a friend of yours?’’ the voice asked. ‘’Yes, he’s definitely a friend of mine,’’ Penny Ling smiled. ‘’Good! And now, I’ll be having ZHREE friends!’’ the voice cried. ‘’So long, and I hope you zhree will be right over zo see my new cooking idea.’’ ‘’Don’t worry, we will try our best,’’ Penny Ling assured the person on the other end. ‘’Good-bye!’’\ ‘’Bye!’’ the voice said in French. Penny Ling sighed dreamily as she ended her call. ‘’I love that guy,’’ she said. ‘’Why, is he French?’’ Scout asked. ‘’He IS French,’’ Penny Ling confirmed. ‘’I love French people!’’ In all the excitement, Penny Ling forgot about introducing Scout to the jumping mouse! Clearing her throat, the panda said, ‘’I should’ve mentioned this to you, earlier: This is a jumping mouse.’’ ‘’New friend?’’ Scout asked. Penny Ling nodded. ‘’And it’s so wonderful that he will come with me and you,’’ she said. ‘’I hear you,’’ said Scout. ‘’That’s Scout, right?’’ the jumping mouse asked Penny Ling. ‘’You never told me his name.’’ ‘’It is true. I AM Scout,’’ Scout announced before Penny Ling could answer. ‘’Good to know,’’ the jumping mouse replied. ‘’Are we ready now?’’ Penny Ling inquired. ‘’Yes, we are ready!’’ the jumping mouse exclaimed. ‘’Then, let’s go!’’ Penny Ling led the way, and the jumping mouse and Scout followed. After a while, the three animals found a playground! They noticed that, on one end of the playground, there was a tube that seemed to go on forever. ‘’Hmm. Never noticed that before,’’ Scout mused. ‘’Me, neither,’’ Penny Ling agreed. ‘’Should we go inside?’’ The jumping mouse, of course, was afraid. ‘’This might take hours!’’ Scout tried to calm him down. ‘’I know,’’ he said. ‘’But ZeFronk wants us to meet him, so we can’t let him down!’’ The jumping mouse knew, deep down, that the cat was right. If ZeFronk---the one who had been calling Penny Ling all along---didn’t get to see the pets, he would begin to grow very worried or even very angry! ‘’Let’s go,’’ the jumping mouse decided. ‘’All right!’’ cried Penny Ling. She knew the jumping mouse would agree. Quickly, she scrambled into the tube first, followed by Scout, and finally the jumping mouse. If the jumping mouse came before Scout, Scout would’ve noticed his extremely long tail. Penny Ling was surprised that the cat never noticed that. How come she did, but he didn’t? Oh, well, thought Penny Ling. I guess I’ll show it to him later. Little did the pets know that a surprise was going to await them. When a dark figure came before them, Penny Ling screeched to a halt. Scout and the jumping mouse stopped in their tracks, too. Because she was right in front of them, Penny Ling could very easily see the dark figure lurking in the distance. She began to shake. Whatever the figure was, it certainly wouldn’t let them go on! Penny Ling stuck to her promise to let herself, Scout, and the jumping mouse see the salt lick, which would be very interesting. Scout noticed the panda’s fear and tried to console her. But Penny Ling knew that the figure was getting even closer every second. Soon, the figure would reveal itself! If it was a giant girl, whose giant head would block their way, then what would happen if she refused to let them go on? The thought became so overpowering, Penny Ling covered her eyes with her paws and still became very shaky. ‘’Tell me, Scout,’’ asked the jumping mouse. ‘’What is that?’’ ‘’I don’t know,’’ answered Scout uncertainly. ‘’Penny Ling’s shaking so much; it could be a monster!’’ ‘’If that figure blocks our way,’’ the jumping mouse said, ‘’we’re doomed.’’ All of a sudden, the figure revealed itself! Penny Ling let out a scream and hid behind Scout. The figure was really a live-action girl! Although she seemed friendly enough, the pets thought looking at her from that close was quite freaky. ‘’Hi! Are you three lost?’’ asked the girl. Of course, the pets couldn’t answer that! Pets didn’t talk to humans. Although, they wished they did. Either way, they couldn’t make their trademark noises, so they remained completely silent. ‘’I said,’’ the girl repeated, ‘’are you three lost?’’ Still no answer from the pets. ‘’Really, I’m concerned about you three,’’ the girl insisted. ‘’Are you lost?’’ No answer from the pets. ‘’Answer me before you go on!’’ the girl cried. Penny Ling knew then there was no way they were going to continue on. So she decided that she, Scout, and the jumping mouse were going to have to leave the tube to find another way to get to ZeFronk’s kitchen. As they turned to leave, however, a live-action boy blocked their entrance! Now there was no way in or out. They were trapped! Poor Penny Ling felt like weeping. But then, a plan began to form inside her mind. It might sound crazy, but it might actually work! The panda motioned for Scout to claw the two humans. Scout nodded eagerly and clawed at the boy. Ignoring the girl’s maddened threats, the cat continued scratching at the boy until his whole face was filled with blood and he was blinded. The boy moaned like crazy as he scrambled out of the tube. ‘’I’ll get you for---‘’ the girl started to say angrily. The cat began clawing her, too! ‘’Ow! Ow! Ow!’’ the girl cried as the cat ruined her face. Filled with scars and needing lots of bandages for her head, the girl moved! The pets were relieved. ‘’Phew!’’ said Penny Ling. They were clear to go on! As they continued moseying through the tube, Penny Ling turned to Scout. ‘’Scout, your claws saved the day. Thank you so much,’’ the panda gushed. ‘’No problem,’’ Scout answered modestly. ‘’It was the least I could do!’’ ‘’For a minute, I thought we were trapped in there forever!’’ the jumping mouse cried. ‘’That’s what I thought, too,’’ said Penny Ling agreeably. ‘’But thanks to Scout, now we’re free to continue traveling!’’ Finally, they reached the end of the tube---or almost did, anyway. Together, the pets looked and saw blue. In fact, there was blue everywhere they looked! ‘’What IS this place?’’ asked the jumping mouse. ‘’I don’t know,’’ Penny Ling responded. ‘’But let’s go and find out!’’ Scout touched the blue ground with one of his paws and saw that the path went downward. ‘’I don’t know about this…,’’ the cat said hesitantly. ‘’Scout, for all you know, if we are going to meet ZeFronk, we are going to have to take whatever path we see,’’ the jumping mouse said. ‘’Besides, I’m new. I can’t wait to explore!’’ ‘’You’re right…,’’ said Scout. ‘’We SHOULD continue on.’’ But Scout still seemed anxious. ‘’I’m so scared,’’ he told Penny Ling and the jumping mouse. ‘’That’s all right,’’ the jumping mouse said with a grin. ‘’I’ll go first!’’ With that, the jumping mouse jumped right off the tube! He soon slid out of sight. Terrified, Penny Ling and Scout slid down after him. Before long, they were sliding, too! Scout soon realized that it was a slippery ice slide! The pets couldn’t stop sliding as they passed all the blueness that they saw. Penny Ling knew that, with great speed, she and Scout would probably reach the jumping mouse in no time. But everything was going by so fast, in a blur, that she couldn’t say that verbally. Scout soon started to slide even faster than Penny Ling. He shot out of an ice tunnel, soared through the air, and plummeted back down to start sliding again. Penny Ling did the same thing. Only this time, she went out of a different ice tunnel. Penny Ling and Scout observed that the path was not separated, meaning that they could still slide close to each other. It seemed to them that, as they continued the ride, they were going faster every moment. No wonder! Then, Scout saw the jumping mouse not too far away. Penny Ling saw her chance to grab the jumping mouse by the tail. The jumping mouse smiled at Penny Ling gratefully as the ride went on still. Suddenly…an iceberg crashed to the ground! Stunned, Penny Ling, the jumping mouse, and Scout stopped. But only for a few seconds. They soon found themselves slipping around, surrounded by only the color blue, again. Penny Ling was happy that the jumping mouse was saved, but the ride wasn’t over yet. Clutching the jumping mouse by the tail, she zipped and sloped very fast with Scout for a very long time. The ride eventually ended, and all three animals went PLOP into a huge mound of snow. Penny Ling let go of the jumping mouse before that happened. When the pets got up, they were all dizzied and confused. The ride lasted for about 15 minutes, but they knew they were now safe. Scout motioned for the others to follow him. Penny Ling was taken aback---now Scout was leading them for once! Nonetheless, though, she obeyed, and so did the jumping mouse, of course. Before long, the pets soon found themselves in a cave. They noticed that, on the walls, pictures of prehistoric animals had been carved. ‘’I wonder who made these?’’ said Penny Ling inquisitively. ‘’Most likely humans,’’ Scout replied. ‘’Boy, this feels like a long time ago.’’ ‘’That’s because it is,’’ Penny Ling answered. ‘’Really?’’ cried Scout. Penny Ling confirmed this by pointing at one of the pictures on the walls. ‘’Look, that’s a saber-toothed tiger,’’ she said proudly. ‘’Cool! And what’s that?’’ the jumping mouse replied, pointing to a mammoth. ‘’That’s a mammoth,’’ the panda explained matter-of-factly. ‘’Even HUMANS are on these walls!’’ Scout marveled. ‘’Unbelievable!’’ They then heard a distant thump. Actually, four distant thumps. They jumped with surprise and whirled around. ‘’Woo!’’ a silvery voice rang out. ‘’Who’s up for round two…?’’ Silence. Then, a clear of a throat, and a ‘’Um…tell the kid to be more careful’’ from that same voice. Looking at each other nervously, Penny Ling, Scout, and the jumping mouse sensed intruders. They decided to leave the cave quickly. When they were safe, the pets took a glance at a white, snowy mountain in the distance. They wondered what it was called. ‘’Half-Peak, I guess,’’ pondered Penny Ling. ‘’Yeah!’’ cried Scout. ‘’That IS Half-Peak.’’ ‘’Cool!’’ said the jumping mouse. ‘’I feel like I should go see it!’’ Penny Ling and Scout agreed. Quickly, they started to dash toward the mountain. But then…the intruders came! The pets could see…a sloth, a tiger, and a mammoth, wrapping its trunk around a human baby. At first, Penny Ling felt uneasy. But she knew she had to come and make some introductions. ‘’Look at that,’’ the mammoth was saying. ‘’The tiger actually did it! There’s Half-Peak! How did I ever---‘’ His voice trailed off as he saw the pets standing before him, the tiger, and the sloth. ‘’Is this Half-Peak?’’ the panda asked. She pointed to the mountain. ‘’Yep, that’s Half-Peak,’’ replied the tiger. ‘’We are actually on our way to get this baby there,’’ he added, pointing to the baby. Then the introductions were given…but after they were done, Penny Ling noticed that none of the new arrivals ever mentioned the baby’s name. The sloth, Sid, said, ‘’We call him Pinky.’’ ‘’That’s actually my nickname,’’ the mammoth, Manny, disagreed. ‘’No, the baby’s name is Pinky!’’ Sid insisted. ‘’Don’t deny it!’’ ‘’Forget it! It’s Roshan!’’ Scout blurted out. ‘’Correct!’’ said the tiger, Diego. ‘’It IS Roshan!’’ ‘’How did that cat know?’’ Sid mused. ‘’Like I said, we’re returning this baby to his family,’’ Diego explained. The baby, Roshan, cooed and laughed in agreement. Sid looked down and said, ‘’My feet are sweating.’’ ‘’Oh, no!’’ Penny Ling cried. ‘’Does this mean…?’’ But, after looking down at her feet, she saw it was true. Both she and Sid’s feet were feeling very hot. ‘’Do we have to get a news flash every time your body does something?’’ Diego asked Sid irritably. ‘’Seriously,’’ said Sid. ‘’My feet are really hot!’’ Scout and the jumping mouse noticed THEIR feet starting to feel warm, too. And even Manny and Diego’s feet were starting to lose their cold touch, yet they didn’t even notice it. ‘’Let’s hurry!’’ Penny Ling shouted to Scout and the jumping mouse. ‘’Before something bad happens to us!’’ ‘’Again,’’ the jumping mouse added. ‘’Why are you running?’’ Diego called after him. ‘’Everything will be just fine!’’ But really, everything wasn’t fine. A deep rumbling started to sound. ‘’Tell me that was your stomach!’’ Manny told Sid. ‘’I’m sure it was just thunder,’’ Sid replied, though he was very uncertain. ‘’From underground?’’ ‘’Uh-oh!’’ Penny Ling, Scout, and the jumping mouse shouted. They knew now something was about to happen! And they were going to experience it no matter what! Just as the pets had feared, some hot lava came from under the ice. Sid was right---there was lava underneath the ice! Even worse, the ice was melting! Yet, there was not one ice piece, but several at once! They were all standing far apart from each other. If you had been there, you would’ve been terrified out of your mind, thinking that if you tried to jump with Manny, Sid, and Diego, you would instantly die in a river of lava! Penny Ling, Scout, and the jumping mouse were having similar thoughts as the ice bridge they and their new friends were standing on grew smaller and smaller. ‘’Run!’’ Manny, Sid, and Diego yelled loudly. Boy, did they run! Roshan was still hanging on to Manny’s trunk as they all attempted to escape the deadly lava. ‘’Stay close together!’’ Penny Ling told the other pets. ‘’This is going to be very dangerous---and scary!’’ Scout and the jumping mouse nodded. Yes, if they weren’t careful, they would certainly turn into burning bodies! They all followed Manny, Sid, and Diego as they scrambled to get to safety. Just then, Sid and Diego felt some ice melting right under them. Diego became separated from the others. He was now stuck on a tiny ice platform! But luckily, with quick thinking, he gave a powerful leap, and he soon rejoined all the friends. ‘’Diego! Wonderful jump you did!’’ Penny Ling praised. ‘’Wow! I wish I could jump like that,’’ Sid added. ‘’Wish granted!’’ The wisecrack came from Manny, who kicked Sid with all his might. Sid went flying---and found himself on a safer ice bridge. The pets knew then that this would be the ice bridge they would have to reach. The jumping mouse jumped powerfully like Diego and joined Sid. Manny, Roshan, and Scout soon followed, one by one. Even Diego succeeded! Now only Penny Ling was left on the dangerous ice bridge. She was quivering. One wrong move, and she would fall into the lava river and burn to death! ‘’Come on, just jump like I did,’’ Diego encouraged. ‘’I can’t jump that far!’’ Penny Ling confessed. But she knew now was not the time to argue. Gulping, the panda made a decision. She got on all fours and backed away as quickly as she could from the safe ice bridge. Finally, she was ready! Penny Ling took a deep breath and pumped up her muscles. Then, with tremendous footsteps, the panda proceeded to leap. Scout and the jumping mouse watched nervously as Penny Ling flew through the air, above the river of lava. Would she make it? Oh, no! Penny Ling didn’t make it! She clutched the side of the ice bridge. ‘’HELP ME! HELP ME!’’ Penny Ling squealed. ‘’Penny Ling!’’ Sid cried. Manny handed Roshan to Sid, then went to save the panda. He knew he was the only one who could help out now. He hoped he would save Penny Ling---and if he did, she might be able to see ZeFronk, just like she always wanted to! The others held their breath as Manny tried to save Penny Ling. Unfortunately, Penny Ling couldn’t hold on for even a few minutes. She started to fall toward the lava! ZeFronk…I…let you down… Penny Ling thought as she fell in slow motion. I know you’ll never forgive me. And you won’t, because I’ll be dead! Manny’s trunk suddenly grabbed the panda! Penny Ling opened her mouth in amazement. She wouldn’t burn to death! Manny put her down on the safe ground, smiling at her exuberantly. But, suddenly, ANOTHER cracking noise sounded! Now it was Manny the mammoth’s turn to fall down! And when he did, Sid screamed out at the top of his voice, ‘’MANNY!!!’’ For a moment, there was stunned silence. Surprisingly, after a few seconds, a deep rumble sounded. Manny was soaring into the air, with rocks and, undoubtedly, more lava surrounding him. With a deafening thud, the mammoth landed hard next to all of the other friends. ‘’Manny?’’ Sid whispered. ‘’Manny, are you okay…?’’ No reply from Manny. ‘’Come on,’’ the sloth persisted, ‘’say something…ANYTHING!’’ After a brief pause, Manny moaned, ‘’You’re standing on my trunk.’’ ‘’Yay!’’ Sid shouted. Manny was not hurt at all! Even the pets felt relief. ‘’Why did you do that?’’ Penny Ling said. ‘’You could’ve died trying to save me!’’ ‘’That’s what you do in a herd…,’’ Manny answered weakly. ‘’You look out for each other….’’ Feeling a bit of pain in her throat, Penny Ling responded, ‘’Well…thanks.’’ But she knew she had to get to ZeFronk, or else the French dog might start looking for them. ‘’Okay, so…,’’ Scout began. ‘’We should’ve told you this before. We are on an adventure of our own. Me, Penny Ling, and the jumping mouse are going to see ZeFronk the French cooking dog.’’ ‘’He’s French?’’ Sid asked. ‘’Oh, yes,’’ said the jumping mouse, bobbing his head. ‘’In fact, we have to get to him now, because he really needs us!’’ ‘’Yeah?’’ Manny mumbled. ‘’Yeah,’’ Penny Ling repeated, confirming. ‘’Well, good luck with that,’’ said Diego. ‘’And good luck returning Roshan to his family!’’ Penny Ling called before she, Scout, and the jumping mouse raced off. She was also happily thinking about not dying in lava. It felt so calming. After the pets completely vanished, Sid told Manny and Diego, ‘’You know…I wish I spoke French.’’ ‘’Yeah, but you’re not French,’’ Manny replied in a stronger voice, getting up. ‘’So don’t you try it!’’ Too late! Sid said in a French accent, ‘’Hello! I’m ZeFronk! Zoday, we’re going zo make a new recipe!’’ Roshan giggled at Sid’s impersonation. He didn’t know that Sid could act like ZeFronk, too! ‘’Quit it, Sid!’’ Manny yelled. ‘’And I’m not kidding ya!’’ ‘’We need zo return zhe baby,’’ Sid mocked. Roshan again giggled. ‘’Sid…!’’ Manny warned. ‘’What a lovely zime, zo be on Zasty Zime with ZeFronk,’’ Sid said, ignoring the mammoth entirely. WHACK! Manny hit the sloth with his trunk. Instantly, Sid didn’t feel like imitating ZeFronk anymore. ‘’Come on, now,’’ said Diego. ‘’Let’s go return Roshan to his family before it’s too late.’’ ‘’Right,’’ Manny agreed. ‘’Uh…yes,’’ Sid piped up. ‘’Right with you.’’ Manny gave a smile. Sid actually stopped imitating ZeFronk! Usually, Sid never stopped doing an annoying thing until he felt like stopping. But this time, Manny made him stop! What luck! ‘’You carry Roshan the rest of the way,’’ Diego told the sloth. ‘’No problem, Diego…,’’ the sloth returned. Gingerly, he picked up the baby and lifted it. ‘’Good job,’’ Manny praised. And so the Ice Age animals continued on with their journey. … To their surprise, it didn’t take long for Penny Ling, Scout, and the jumping mouse to finally arrive at ZeFronk’s kitchen! ZeFronk was so happy to see them, that he wanted to get started on his salt lick thing straight away. First, though, he showed the pets what he always did before cooking. That was, he washed his hands. As he did so, he sang this little song: ‘’We wash our hands, zo make zhem neat…before we make our zasty zreat!’’ ZeFronk dried his hands with a towel and announced, ‘’My hands are clean. And now, zhe moment that you’ve been waiting for…I’m gonna make zhe salt lick!’’ The pets watched eagerly as ZeFronk started demonstrating. Sue, a bird who was ZeFronk’s helper, watched, too. ‘’We need zo stick some salt pieces zogether,’’ ZeFronk announced. The pets groaned. ‘’I know. Zhat will probably zake a little while. But luckily, Sue, my assistant, is here to help!’’ Finally, after a whole lot of effort, ZeFronk said, ‘’Wa-la! What do you zhink?’’ Penny Ling, Scout, and the jumping mouse looked with wonder. ZeFronk and Sue had made a very large salt mound! ‘’That’s really a salt lick?’’ Penny Ling asked, fascinated. ‘’Oh, yes, yes, yes,’’ ZeFronk nodded. ‘’And I know JUST who should zaste it: zhat sneaky cat, Dom!’’ ‘’I heard that!’’ called a voice. It was obviously Dom the cat. He went over to ZeFronk and said, ‘’You always say I’m sneaky!’’ ‘’Right, you always eat my snacks!’’ ZeFronk said knowingly. ‘’I never eat any!’’ ‘’Not my fault,’’ Dom argued. ‘’I’m always hungry!’’ ‘’Well, zhat’s not good, because if I don’t eat any snacks, I’ll probably starve!’’ ZeFronk cried. ‘’The chances of you starving, Frankie, are very slim,’’ Dom said. ‘’Frankie, Frankie, Frankie,’’ ZeFronk shot back, annoyed at the constant nickname Dom gave him. ‘’Why can’t you just say ‘ZeFronk’?’’ ‘’Cause it’s hard to say,’’ Dom replied. ‘’No, it’s not!’’ ZeFronk answered. ‘’Listen, it’s simple: Ze...Fronk. Say it with me. Ze.’’ ‘’Ze,’’ Dom repeated. ‘’Fronk.’’ ‘’Fronk,’’ Dom answered. ‘’Now say the two syllables together!’’ ZeFronk encouraged. ‘’Frankie,’’ Dom said, letting the nickname slip out again. ‘’Whatever!’’ ZeFronk sighed, defeated. Obviously, this was no time to argue: the pets were all watching, and they certainly did not need to hear any arguing! ‘’Sorry,’’ ZeFronk apologized. ‘’Zhis is my enemy, Dom. He loves zo come in zhe kitchen without me knowing it and eating my snacks I make!’’ ‘’I’m secretly a friend of yours,’’ Dom smirked. ‘’Cut it out, Dom!’’ ZeFronk said, avoiding any further arguing. ‘’I can’t count zhe number of zimes you snuck in here and eat a snack I make!’’ ‘’He’s right, you know,’’ Penny Ling put in. ‘’You should stop eating the snacks. It’s mean.’’ ‘’I wouldn’t steal any snacks from ANYONE!’’ Scout the cat cried. ‘’Lucky me!’’ ‘’Dom, zhe real reason I wanted you is zhat I want you zo eat zhis salt lick and see how you feel afterwards!’’ ZeFronk proudly boasted, showing his feline enemy the salt mound. Dom looked at the salt mound. Slowly, his eyes started to brighten. And his mouth started to water. He couldn’t get out any words; he loved all that salt! Plus, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from them. ‘’He’s falling for it!’’ Penny Ling told Scout and the jumping mouse. ‘’I wonder what would happen next?’’ grinned the jumping mouse. Dom lifted up the salt mound. ‘’Zhat’s right! Eat zhe whole thing! Come on, come on!’’ shouted ZeFronk, egging the cat on. Dom shoveled the entire salt mound in his mouth! But shortly after he did so, he slumped down in a heap. All that sodium was too much for his body to handle. He was now unconscious from eating a lot of salt! And ZeFronk was very happy about that. ‘’So, this is what happens when you eat a whole salt lick?’’ the jumping mouse wanted to know. ‘’Yes!’’ ZeFronk said. ‘’Tweet, tweet!’’ went Sue. She was happy that Dom, the sneaky, sneaky cat, was unconscious, too! ‘’Yes, Sue, Dom is gone!’’ ZeFronk beamed. ‘’He won’t bother me anymore! I hope!’’ All three pets exited ZeFronk’s kitchen. Eventually, they arrived back at the entrance to the Littlest Pet Shop. The jumping mouse was so glad he had a great adventure. ‘’I especially liked the part where Manny saved you from dying in lava!’’ the jumping mouse told Penny Ling. ‘’I like that mammoth,’’ the panda agreed. ‘’Almost as much as ZeFronk!’’ ‘’Stop and stay a while,’’ Scout told the jumping mouse. ‘’You deserve it!’’ ‘’Plus, you stuck by us a lot,’’ Penny Ling added. ‘’Want to stay in the Littlest Pet Shop for two days?’’ ‘’Two days?’’ the jumping mouse asked, feeling a deep feeling in his heart. It was a sign of great affection. He hugged Penny Ling, saying, ‘’I would love to! Thank you so much for the offer!’’ The jumping mouse entered the Littlest Pet Shop. ‘’Can’t you believe it?’’ Penny Ling asked Scout. ‘’Now I have a brand-new friend to hang out with! I can’t wait to see what he can do next.’’